


Dream a little dream of me

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can be way too vivid sometimes - so vivid that you don't know if they're real or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place just before the episode "Swan Song" of season 5.

I was silently sitting on the old red couch in Bobby’s living room. The sun was setting outside. Bobby and Sam had gone out to hunt a few more demons to get more blood so Sam could take on Lucifer after saying “yes”. I was just thinking about the future and what might become of the world after the following night, when Dean interrupted my thoughts.

“Cas, you with me?” he looked at me and waved his hand in front of my face.

“Yes, of course,” I said looking back at him. “Where else would I be?”

Dean rolled his eyes getting off the couch to get a bottle of liquor standing on the desk in front of us. As he sat back down he placed his firm arm around my shoulders and said: “This might be another one of those our-last-night-on-earth situations.”

“I hope you’re not thinking of taking me to another one of those places with the naked women.”

“No, not after what happened last time,” Dean chuckled, remembering that day. “Actually I had something else in mind.”

My eyes met Dean’s as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand. He wiped his mouth with the back of the same hand after putting down the bottle on a side table.

“What do you mean with ‘other things in mind’?” I asked just to keep the conversation going. “Do you want to go see the women by yourself?”

Dean shook his head. He leaned closer to my face and gave me a quick kiss. I was surprised by his sudden behaviour and backed away, without letting my eyes off him.

“You know, I can’t change Sam’s mind, he’s too much like Dad,” Dean said in his low, husky voice and dropped his eyes to the floor. “But I’m still not letting you die as a virgin.”

Dean smiled and leaned forward again, this time letting me know what he was about to do. His alcohol drenched breath intoxicated me as he got closer, licking his plump lips just before they touched mine. As Dean leaned back on the couch again, calmly taking a deep breath, I got off the couch and turned my back towards him. My thoughts were scrambled and I didn’t know how to react. My first thought was to get out, but then I remembered that I couldn’t. I was, like Dean said, “all out of angel mojo”. So instead I turned to face Dean, to confront him, but as I turned around all I wanted was to turn back again, because Dean was unbuttoning his pants. As soon as I started turning back, Dean stood up and grabbed my shoulder. He pulled me back towards the couch and sat back down.

“Cas, I told you,” he said. “I won’t let you die a virgin. Now take off your coat.”

We exchanged a long, silent look before I slowly took off my trench coat looking away from him. Because, for some reason, whenever he looked at me, it made me feel awkward.

“Dean,” I said letting my coat fall to the floor.

He put a finger over his mouth and then gestured for me to sit down next to him. Slowly I walked up to him, and then when I was about to sit down, he grabbed me by the collar of my suit and pulled me down on top of him as his back hit the couch. As I lay on top of him I carefully leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat slowly, and the smell from his leather jacket made me feel calm. Dean ran his cold fingers through my hair and I looked up at him.

“Is this what you meant when you said we share a more profound bond?” Dean asked, chuckling as he let his hand wander over my cheek, down my neck, and clutch my tie.

I sat up and Dean copied me. I let his jacket slide off those broad, muscular shoulders along with the plaid shirt he was wearing underneath.

Dean pulled off my jacket and started unbuttoning my shirt as he gently kissed my neck, making my breathing heavier. I could feel his scruffy chin against my chest and collarbone.

“You know, Cas, if you want this to happen you should hurry up and take off those pants,” Dean said taking another swig from the bottle of liquor in between the kisses. “Sam and Bobby might come back soon.”

When Dean spoke those words my heart stopped for a moment. It almost felt like they were back already, like we had literally been caught with our pants down. But as I looked around the room there was nothing but stacks of papers and books, no people.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean rushed me as he tore through the rest of the buttons of my shirt and yanked it off. “Let me get a taste of this sweet angel before we all go to Hell.”

“You are right about that Dean,” I said giving him somewhat of a melancholy look. “We are all going to Hell… probably sooner than later.”

Dean took another sip from the bottle before he kissed me again. I noticed he hadn’t swallowed it all, letting me have some of it as he gently forced my mouth open with his warm tongue. My obvious inexperience made me unsure of what to do or how to react, but it didn’t seem to bother Dean. Either he was too drunk to notice, or just simply didn’t care at the moment. He just kept on tangling his tongue with mine, letting our saliva mix with the liquor. I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach and the stiffening between my legs. Oh, so this was what Dean called a boner. He put down the bottle on the floor next to us and told me to drop my pants. I was unsure if I would do it or not, but changed my mind as soon as I realized Dean would rip them off anyway if I didn’t. Somehow Dean seemed sort of depressed or sad considering the exciting situation. But I knew why, I knew the reason, and I didn’t want to see him like this, therefore I obeyed. I trusted Dean.

Dean lay back down, sighing. He watched me slowly stand up. Embarrassment setting on my face, I dropped my pants covering myself with my hands. I couldn’t stand watching his lustful gaze, but somehow it did make me feel better. As Dean took off his black t-shirt he told me to get back on top of him, ignoring my faint doubt about the situation.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said again, pulling down his pants some more. “We don’t have all night. Now get back on top of me, and I’ll show you a really good time.”

I sat back down on Dean’s lap, looking really red in the face, and kept covering myself. Dean put his cold hands on my waist and slowly rubbed himself against me, licking his lips.

I leaned my hands against his chest, unable to let anything out of my mouth, even if I wanted to. I was speechless. This was such a peculiar thing about humans I would never understand, but as I got harder my body got hotter.

Dean placed one of his big hands around my shaft and started stroking up and down, and every time his hand slid back down I took another gasping breath. Mesmerized by this new feeling I wouldn’t let him stop, no matter how deep into Hell I would be cast.

As Dean was giving me a hand, he let his other hand wander to my back, letting it slowly skim down my spine towards my ass. He told me to lean forward some more. I lay down, with my chest against his and my arms next to his head, and buried my hands into his short hair. My face was only a mere inch away from his, and for a moment I looked into his brilliant green eyes.

Dean returned the stare, “You have such blue yes,” he breathed and stopped what he was doing for a second. “They’re like a slice of Heaven.”

Dean always knew ho to make me feel awkward, because he knew that I wasn’t accustomed to these kinds of situations.

Not wanting to look at Dean, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. Then a moan escaped my lips, as Dean suddenly, but gently let his fingers penetrate me. It wasn’t deep, but I felt it burn, a breathtaking feeling I had never felt before. I let out another low moan and leaned my forehead against Dean’s shoulder, breathing hard as he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in several times.

“Cas,” he whispered into my ear. “Can you feel that?”

Dean had now stopped fingering me and was just about to thrust his hard length inside me. All I could do was nod. My voice seemed to be a million miles away. I had never felt this powerless, or this ashamed. But because it was Dean I was with, I could not care less. I kept telling myself that it had to be because of the profound bond we shared.

As Dean slowly pushed himself inside me, I grabbed his shoulders hard, hiding my pained face between my arms.

“Dean---” I pleaded, but he only shushed me as an answer and kept thrusting, slow but forcefully. His hands were on each side of my ass, spreading my legs open. It felt like hours went by, but when he was inside me, all I could think was “Thank God”. And the Dean told me to sit back up. As his warm, gentle hands pushed me up by my shoulders, the remaining sunbeams of the day hit my face through the window behind the couch.

“Your pale skin looks even paler, and your blue eyes are like an ocean right now,” Dean said lying there, in the shadow watching every little move I made. The sunlight in my eyes was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. All of Dean was deep inside me. Ignoring how much it burned, I yearned for more, I wanted to feel full. Dean told me to start moving my hips up and down as soon as I was ready. And just like that, I was having sex with Dean.

“So this is how you do it?” I said, resting my hands against his chest once again. “I never thought it would make you sweat like this.”

“Trust me, Cas,” Dean said fondling my chest with one hand. “It’s going to get even hotter soon.”

He watched me move on top of him, biting his lower lip, brushing his thumb over my nipple. I panted.

Not that I had ever thought much of it, but now that I did, Dean was bigger than I’d imagined. He filled me up generously. It still hurt whenever he thrust himself back in, but the pain was drowning in the enormous amount of pleasure I felt. I was so overwhelmed by the satisfaction that my muscles went numb and I had to lean back with my hands against Dean’s thighs, panting in the fading sunlight.

Dean sat up, wrapping his arms around me, digging his one hand in my messy, moist hair.

“Cas,” he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and I could not hold on anymore. I had reached my limit. I grabbed Dean’s right shoulder leaning my forehead against his left one, panting harder. Every muscle in my body tensed up for a second as I let out a low moan.

Dean looked at me right after I came and his green eyes penetrated mine. He leaned in to kiss me, and as his soft lips touched mine I put my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against my naked boy. I could feel Dean’s hands feel their way up the small of my back, softly wiping off the sweat, making me shudder.

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” Dean said as he kept moving inside me. “Just… any second now.” He grabbed me tighter, thrusting harder and faster. I couldn’t imagine what it felt like for Dean, but I was absolutely satisfied, there were no words for it.

Suddenly I could hear the Impala outside on Bobby’s yard. This made my heart skip a beat, thinking we were doomed. Sam and Bobby were back, and Dean wasn’t finished yet. But apparently, the thought of getting caught made Dean even more excited, as he closed his eyes, not stopping for a second. He seemed sure to finish before anyone opened the front door.

“Cas,” Dean called over and over again, whispering it like a righteous man about to commit a sin. “Say my name.”

I slight panic I leaned my cheek against his, whispering into his ear.

“Dean,” I said. “Dean.” Then I felt Dean come, thick and warm and pulsing inside me. He grabbed me so tight I couldn’t breathe.

As I lost myself in his arms the sound of the Impala got louder and louder. For a second I could have sworn it was inside the house. Then everything went black.

 

When I woke up I realized it had only been a dream. And even though I could still feel Dean’s heat against my body, and inside me, I knew it wasn’t real. I had only fallen asleep in the backseat of the Impala. We were on the road. Sam and Dean were in the front seats, and behind us, in his truck, was Bobby.

I straightened myself on the leather seat, my eyes meeting Dean’s in the rear-view mirror. He smiled and said, “I just told Sam what an angel you are when you sleep”.

Again I felt utterly embarrassed, mostly because those words were so far from what I was feeling like at the moment. The pictures of Dean and me naked in each other’s arms were taking over all my thoughts. I felt hot again, and had to loosen my tie. I tried to avoid any further eye contact, so I just simply looked out the window at the pouring rain and the black sky as we drove away from Sioux Falls heading for Detroit, realizing this might be our last night on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
